The Jealous Man
by Queen of Rickrolling
Summary: Long ago was a story told to elflings, one that told about a mortal man who was jealous of the elves, and so he did things to make himself one. However, was it really just a fairy tale for the elflings? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Man, when I have writers block I just keep making new stories... so here's a new story... uh I'm currently in the making for Anea and Living with Death, but in the meantime... ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong> Screams filled the the sharp corners of the cave. The elves in their cage shuttered and tried to press themselves against the back wall, keeping them small. Anwavanessa though didn't even blink at the blood curling screams. Of all the screams and pleas she heard in her time in that cave, this one was no different.

"No, no please! PLEASE!" She's heard them all as the metal sounded and the screams came. Then the gurgling of a life ending came, and all was quiet save the soft murmuring of Anwa. The elves rattled the cages they were held in, eyes wide at trying to see the black cavern. Footsteps approached them, humming following, and all the elves moved back again. The dark figure appeared, a torch in hand that blinded all the elves. Placing it in the holder he approached Anwa's cage, the bigger and nicer one of them all. Kneeling down he stroked the white, pale face.

"How are you my wife?" The masculine voice asked, she could hear the smile on him. The silky hand brushed her cheek bone, but she didn't answer, only chanted.

"I have some new eyes for you, a nice green from a Lothlorien elf. And I plan to get now hands from that nice Greenwood guard over there. Dinner will also be ready fairly soon, need a nice dinner for our guests hm?" He dropped his hand, standing up and now stalking to the cage that held the Greenwood guard. Upon opening the cage the guard sprinted, trying to escape the cage, but he barely made it two feet. With a quick kick, the silhouette man got the feet from under the elf, landing hard on the cold floor. Now picking up the elf the man scolded, "tsk tsk, so brave the wood elves are, to try and escape my humble home." He then carried the frightened elf to his "work station." As Anwa sat on the ground, rocking back and forth, suddenly she felt her skin burn, and hissed away. She looked at the source though, and gasped, a small hole showed, a fault in the cave. She heaved herself up, as if a sudden hope and gladness has come to light after years of dark. Sticking her small, frail fingers in the hole she dug, exposing the light further into her dank cell. She was blinded by the bright light, and the heat burned her white skin, but she was relieved that she found a way out. Using all the strength she had left, she heaved herself up to the free air. When her eyes managed to adjust to the brightness she couldn't believe what she saw. A sea of green covered the land, she looked down at the soft green that covered her. Feeling the softness if gave her, but suddenly the cave came back to her, and with the remaining strength and sanity, she ran across the land.

* * *

><p><strong>Short huh? Well that's why it's called a PROLOGUE! You know... settin' up the story and all that... anyway hope you enjoyed, reviewing will let me know whether this was super duper good and want me to update ASAP! ... to the best of my ability... or if it was utter crap and I should never write again... but that wouldn't happen...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**BAM! new chapter all pretty! However this is the only one I've made before releasing it... so get ready for a bit of hiatus. But no matter! Hopefully I've haven't scared too many of you away, so enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Legolas and Tauriel led their patrol through the woods, keeping a sharp eye out for anything in their forest. Suddenly though they heard a voice, a staggering, female voice. Legolas held up the sign for stopping, and listened, horrified at what she heard.<p>

"The jealous man comes, comes for the ones unworthy! He tears them apart... like a hunter with his deer! He wears their skin, and becomes the one... the true elf..." Tauriel gave Legolas a worried glare, trying to make sense of these ramblings. Legolas thought of a strategy, turning to his men he spoke.

"Find the women, but do not approach, I want to see her first, stay in the trees and stay hidden." The men nodded, and with a swift movement they left, fleeing to the other trees and finding this women. It didn't take long to find her, she limped along the path, her head jolting from time to time, along with her hands. Sometimes her hands will clutch her ears, as if trying to block out thoughts. The guards studied the women, shifting at the sudden sight. Legolas was terrified at the sight, _how could an elleth turn to this? What happened to her? _Legolas decided that his father would need to handle this, thinking that his father experience will help. He motioned for the men to follow the girl. He then turned and sprinted back towards the palace for his father. Upon reaching the edge of the woods he was lucky to see his father wandering in the gardens, admiring the flowers blooming from the first month of spring.

"Ada!" Legolas called out, jumping down from the trees and running towards the king. His father turned to his sun, face turning to concern at the urgency.

"What is it?" Thranduil questioned, chin up and eyebrows down towards his son.  
>"We've found an elleth in the woods, she's... well we don't know... but she's rambling on like an insane person." Thranduil thought, knowing that his son will want him to deal with it. He nodded, and Legolas looked relieved, giving a small smile before he turned and guided his father to the women. Despite have his long robes Thranduil managed to navigate the thick trees easily. They quickly caught up with the women, the prince surprised that the women made little distance. Thranduil eyed the women, his lips parting a little. clenched his jaw, swiftly making his way down the tree he approached the women. He came about twenty feet from her, but she still didn't notice him, so he softly spoke.<p>

"My lady?" She gave a scream, cowering her eyes from him and backing away, but she quickly tripped and landed. Her head and hands jerked her mumbling going faster. Thranduil placed his hands up to show that he was harmless and slowly approached the elleth.

"My lady 'tis alright, I will not harm you. No one will harm you my lady." She didn't look up though, only screamed and kept away from him. Thranduil then made the risky decision and kneel next to her, being lucky as to not have her attack him.

"My lady," he whispered, slowly taking her hands as she recoiled them away, "no one will harm you, you are safe from the jealous man." This time she seemed to hear him and reply.

"no one is safe from the jealous man! He comes for me! I know it! He'll clutch onto me and drag me back home, where I'll hear the screams again and again. And the begging and the pleading and the gurgling!" She was rocking now, arms wrapped around her legs and bringing them close to her, but Thranduil managed to stay calm from the horror. Thranduil now sat next to her, carefully placing an arm around her he asked, "who is the jealous man?" This time she looked up, eyeing Thranduil like he was the crazy one.

"Have you never heard the tale?" Her voice was smooth now, "legend said that, he was born of man race, but always envied the elves. He read everything about them, and would talk to every elf he came across, but that envy quickly turned to jealousy. He thought that those born as elves didn't deserve to be elves, so he started researching, asking how to become an elf, so he could rule them and make them the right elves. But he couldn't find anything, so the jealousy turned to range, and he started capturing elves. He would torture them, and get his anger out on them. Then he thought of an idea, to make himself an elf, he would replace himself with an elf. So with the elves he captured, he would skin them, put their skin and organs in him. He became immortal, his heart of an elf, strength of elves and beyond. He cannot be killed by any weapons, and he will become the ultimate elf." Her eyes went off, staring into the blank abyss. Thranduil though blanked far before she was finished, his eyes going to terror of the old elfling stories to scare them. The other guards didn't know the stories, for that story was long lost from fearful parents. He shook out his trance though, looking back at the elleth who began rocking again.

"Shh my lady, he will not capture you again my lady. Please, tell me how long the elves normally last?" She didn't look up again, just answered as she rambled.

"Some last a day, a week, a month, his guards normally last a year, but no more than that... No one has lasted more than me."

"And why is that?" She looked at him again, eyes hurt and depressed.

"I am his wife, I am the one he deemed the perfect elleth a-and so he took me, and changed me, and married me." Thranduil sighed deeply, having to break her eye contact from pure disbelief. Legolas now kneeled next to his father, taking the ladies hand and asking.

"'Tis alright my lady, we will protect you. Do you have a name?" She looked at him again, stuttering.

"A-anwavanessa, m-my name is Anwa." Legolas nodded, keeping her hand in his as Thranduil stood, ordering the men down from the trees. As they descended down Anwa started to panic, backing away from them. Legolas quickly came by her side and tried to sooth her, whispering calming words and brushing his fingers through her greased hair. When she finally calmed down enough Legolas carefully placed his arms under her, and heaved her up, cradling her like a child in his arms. Thranduil turned to his son, seeing the women in his arms he nodded to his son, then turned and left, Legolas on his right and the guards keeping an eye out for the "jealous man." By the time they've returned to the palace, Anwa has fallen to sleep, but with a simple shifting of the prince's arms to lay her on the bed she woke again, eyes wide with terror.

"Shh lady Anwa, you are safe hear, sleep now." He soothed, and she slowly closed her eyes again. Legolas exited the room, only to be meet with his father, worried eyes staring at the wooden door.

"Will this Jealous Man come for her?" Legolas asked, trying to get some kind of relief from his father.

"If she is his wife, then he will come after us with full force, so we must be ready." That was all he said before leaving, heading for his chambers as Legolas stood there, fear seeping back into him. He made his way to his chambers, Tauriel though approached him, her eyes soon turning to worry.

"How's Anwa?" Legolas sighed and leaned against his door.

"Asleep, barely, also the Jealous Man will most likely be coming after us if she is his wife!" Legolas' fear turned to frustration as he banged his head against the door. Tauriel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and tried to sooth.

"If this Jealous Man is real, then we'll stop him. No one can be completely immortal where no one can kill him. We will stop him, and Anwa will be safe again." Tauriel though saw the fear in his eyes and softened her voice.

"You're scared." He turned his head towards her, staring into her meadow green eyes.

"I-I'm more terrified than I've ever been. When I saw my fathers eyes when she told about the Jealous Man, the fear in his... I just knew that this enemy was one to be feared by all. I mean a man who turned himself into an elf by skinning other elves like we do to deer!" Tauriel swallowed hard, trying to think of other words to comfort her friend, but she just spoke, "any one can be killed." She left, heading to her bedroom while Legolas entered his, slowly undressing his tunic and collapse on the bed, sleep not coming until the dead of night.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh damnnnn scared leggy is scared! Please leave a review, it's always a nice thing to have that brightens my day! Until then, read my other stories if you've never read them before, and pray that I get an easy week for school!... stupid PSAT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**What'd I say? New chapters during Thankgiving break and here I am! Sorry this isn't the most exciting chapter, but it has some pretty nice stuff in it I do admit. So read, and maybe... JUST MAYBE! I'll have the other chapter up by the end of the week. In the meantime, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Anwa woke during the dim morning light, slowly lifting herself in a sitting position she noticed the tray of food on her nightstand. Picking up the food she smelled it, feeling the warmth in her hands she to a small bite of the bread, but quickly put it back down and got up. Looking cautiously around her room, dark wood made it naturally dark, and the forest green and silver furnishing covering the room. She then noticed the light coming through her window, the blinds covering most of the pink light. She carefully walked to the window, opening the curtains she blinked at the sudden light. Her eyes though adjusted and she looked out again, noticing the trees shining in the new daylight, and the leaves brushing across the path. The view awed her, and she managed to grow the courage within herself to open the door, and walk out. She carefully padded across the floor, her eyes darting here and there for anyone out there, anyone who might hurt her. She managed to navigate her way to the entrance, but upon seeing the guards at the entrance she panicked. She didn't know what to do, what would <em>they <em>do was running through her mind and she was starting to get images again, once she haven't had in a long time; ones of when the Jealous Man first took her with his broken guards, the things he did to her, what he made her see and hear. In midst of her flashbacks she heard a stern voice, but not directed towards her. She looked back at the gates and saw the guards leaving, the gate unattended. There she made her move, taking careful steps she swiftly excited the palace and into the forest. Once she was surrounded by trees she slowed down, actually feeling relieved from being in open space and not in a cramped place again. She took the time to wonder, admire the trees she's never had the time to see and the sun peer through the leaves. Finally she felt her head feel almost clear, but as she wondered she quickly realized that she was lost. Suddenly she panicked, wondering around frantically to try and find the path again, but when she realized that she was truly lost she began to hyperventilate, curling into a ball and jerk again, tears escaping her.

Meanwhile, Legolas made his way to Anwa's room, hoping to gain some more of her trust today. However, as he approached her room he saw the door open, and worry flooded him. He ran into the room, saw the empty bed and nibbled food and the curtains opened. He looked out the window and saw faint footsteps in the mud from the light rain the night before. Hastily he ran down the palace, leaping and maneuvering past everyone who came by. When he reached the gate his father has approached, eyes wide with concern as he saw his son sprint towards the gate.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called out, stopping his son from escaping the palace gates, "what's wrong?" Legolas faced his father, heavy breathing and shaking his head.

"Anwa, she's gone! I think she ran into the forest!" Thranduil now shared Legolas' worry, he nodded and questioned.

"Get her back, and if you find the Jealous Man, hide her and yourself! Run to Laketown or Beorn's house if needed!" Legolas nodded and ran out the gate, using his little ranger knowledge to follow the unsteady, unpatterned footprints. As he followed them, he had a hard time following them, _it looks like she was just wondering with no goal, _he thought, finding footprints that overlapped each other. However, as he tracked he heard crying, and mumbling. He followed his ears now and easily found Anwa, curled up next to an old willow tree, the light shining through glimmered on her, making her newly silver hair glimmer. He stepped forward, making sure to stay silent to cause no scare to Anwa.

"Lady Anwa?" He cautiously asked, now coming up next to her and standing over her. She didn't reply though, only sobbed and shook. He took the chance to crouch next to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm he whispered.  
>"Anwa, it's ok. I won't hurt you, you know that right?" She carefully looked up, her blue eyes dark, but she nodded. Legolas smiled and nodded back, now sitting next to her he placed his arm around her, bringing her in close.<p>

"Everything will be ok, I promise." He spoke, letting the tears run down her cheek, but she choked up and shuttered.

"N-nothing will ever be o-okay. He'll find me, he'll take me back to the dark cave and torture me! I will hear the screams and pleas, but I can't do anything about it... I used to though, I used to beg for the them, and comfort them, telling them that it will be alright when it wouldn't. I would try and comfort the people stuck in the cages with me, but they would soon get taken to the table and skinned apart." Legolas gulped at the response, but kept his face cool, "you know he gave me the name Anwavanessa, he made me forget everything from my past, I remember nothing of before, just when he took me... and changed me." Legolas sighed and softly clutched her tighter. They were silent again, Legolas thinking of a way to help her in some way. Thinking over what she just said he got an idea.

"What if we gave you a new name?" He asked, turning towards her as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I-I am Anwa, t-there is no other me."

"Well you don't deserve a name that was forced on you by a madman. How about another name... say... Kuilamart?" She looked up at him, giving the slightest smile.

"Alive luck?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, you're alive, which is more than you can say from what you've seen, and because of that you are lucky. Lucky that you managed to escape and find a better life." Anwa thought, but she quickly shook her head vigorously.

"No! I am no lucky, no one caught by the Jealous Man is ever lucky! They live forever in fear until it is their time to be skinned and dissected!" Legolas stared at her oddly, trying to explain.

"But you survived, you managed to escape the horrid there! You are lucky to the eyes of those people who suffered."

"I am not lucky, I am a curse, and all who try and help me will face the wrath of the Jealous Man!" Legolas blinked, realizing what she meant. She's escaped the jail, but he will go after her and will stop at nothing, and all those in her way are not safe.

"You bring people hope." Legolas said, remembering that those who have lost their family to him, and seeing her escape brought them hope that he can be stopped. She looked at him, and her eyes lit up at this.

"Hope? Me, bringing hope to those who have lost so much..."  
>"Kuilestel." Legolas put the new name in elvish, but her eyes dimmed shaking her head.<p>

"I am not hope, luck, even alive. I am a curse... a-a shadow of the Jealous Man! And he will come for me! He will come with his new fingers and snatch me up! Make me listen to the screams and pleas again-" Legolas cut her off, not wanting to have her go on.

"You are hope Anwa! Hope to those who lost their family to that man! You are alive and hope. You are Kuilestel, break away from him." Anwa looked up at Legolas again, tears streaking her face, but a smile slowly crept onto her.  
>"I-I shall try Legolas... try and break away from what I've only known." Legolas' smile darkened, but he kept it. They stayed a while, letting the day pass as they sat beneath the tree; Legolas' breathing was steady, deep and keeping a slow pace while Kuil's breath was staggered, not able to keep pace. When the sun reached midday Legolas looked down to see if Kuil was asleep, but she was wide awake and looked up at him from feeling his glance upon her.<br>"We should head back," Legolas suggested, "my father is probably worried about where we are." Kuil nodded, hurrying up and looked around her as she hugged herself. Legolas stood, gently placing a hand on her back and guided her carefully back to the palace. They reached the gates, the guards bowing as they passed through. Thranduil quickly reached them, his face lined with relief.

"You found her?" Legolas nodded, looking down at the frantic elleth.  
>"Yes, sorry for the delay, we... discussed some things, and decided it best for her to change her name." Thranduil raised his eyebrows in suspicion, intrigued.<p>

"My name is now Kuilestel, alive hope, to... b-break away from the Jealous Man." Thranduil smiled, bowing his head to Kuil he replied.  
>"Of course lady Kuil, and we will protect you from the Jealous Man at all costs." Kuil returned it with a small smile. Legolas guided Kuil back to her room, letting her relax as the others got dinner ready. She studied the books in her room, picking one she sat on the chair on the balcony and began to read, letting it waste the time before dinner. When the sun was beginning to set Legolas re-appeared, guiding her back to the dining area. Upon entering she saw the long table covered in steaming food, at the head of the table was Thranduil in a slim back jerkin with a silver bronch. Kuil sat on the right of Thranduil, Legolas across from her. Kuil gasped at the table, overwhelmed by the sudden amount of food. Thranduil saw this and carefully cut a piece of pork, placing it on her plate pointed to it with his knife.<p>

"Please, eat." Kuil looked the king, and back at her pork. She cautiously picked up her fork and knife and began cutting. Cutting off a small piece she placed it in her mouth; she chewed and swallowed carefully, like she was eating a piece of glass. She looked at the pork with delight, and quickly put another piece in her mouth. The three mostly ate in silence, Kuil would carefully pick some food here and there, and when she didn't like it she would carefully place it back. Legolas couldn't help but smile everytime Kuil would subtly make a disgusted face and quickly put back the other pieces of food. She soon was full and pushed her plate back, placing her hands in her lap and waiting quietly. A servant quickly came and picked the plate, taking it away to clean it. Legolas stood, going around to where Kuil sat, extending his hand to her she took it, rising. The two walked back to her room, walking in Kuil murmured her thanks, but Legolas noticed the book on the chair.

"Were you reading that?" He asked, crossing the room to the chair, picking it up he skimmed the page she was reading.

"Yes, I-I just needed something to pass the time." Kuil rushed forward, speaking as if to defend herself.

"No, it's fine. I think you would like this one, it's about the elf Maedhros, and his struggles and success. He was captured by Morgoth, and hung from the mountain of Thangorodrim. He was rescued by his cousin, Fingon, and in return relinquished the house of Finwe in Fingon's honor." Kuil's eyes brightened, her mind immersed in the tale. Legolas smiled and handed her the book, adding.

"You two don't seem that much different in a way, you just need to escape Thangorodrim." Her smile grew, feeling the texture of the book before replying.

"And maybe you are my Fingon." Her voice was weak, shy, but Legolas' smile gave her confidence. He kissed her head, locking onto her blue orbs.

"Just maybe, now get your sleep, and try not to wander off again hm?" She chuckled, which made Legolas chuckle. He exited the room, closing it softly behind him before walking to his own chambers for bed. Kuil got ready for bed, shakily taking off her dress and quickly putting a nightgown on she gently laid in the soft bed, pulling the covers over her as she watched the moon lit night creep through her window. The soft breeze filling her room and constant rushing water sound calmed her troubled mind, her dark thoughts and memories for once drifting away as sleep took her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, not the blockbuster thriller, but hey you gotta set up for those right? The next chapter will have some pretty intense stuff in it, so look forward to that! Anyway, review what you thought, and I should return soon this time (in a blue moon) with a new update!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**BAM! Back! Before the break was over! You all should give me a damn medal because that is hard for me! Any where, here is action and creepiness, just like this story is. So sit back, then sit forward because this is might actually be creepy...**

* * *

><p>"Such a silly girl hm?" The Jealous Man mused, turning to his elven men, "thinking she would be able to survive in the world without me there to protect her? Well don't worry, we'll get your queen back real soon, and maybe some new elves. Yes, I think it is high time the first borns meet their true god." With that he turned back to the forest, and with a kick of his horse he trotted onto the elven path that brought him in deeper in the woods. His men followed behind, their heads constantly twitching and fear surrounding their eyes. They stayed easily on the path, making swift time through in the new night. Soon they were approaching the elven gate, and they pulled their exhausted horses to a walk as the Jealous Man felt a presence among them. He stopped his horse completely, listening to his surroundings. Making a motion with his hand, his lost minded men dismounted, standing slanted as they waited for orders. Suddenly they were surrounded, ten elves with arrows drawn at them. However, when the patrol saw the drooling elves, and the crazy man atop his horse, they panicked.<p>

"What's the matter?" The Jealous Man asked, "not used to seeing a true elf? Well don't flatter yourselves, you all are nothing more than scraps of skin I can use, or maybe some men, but I don't have use for any of you." Then with a flick of his wrist the drooling elves leaped forward, slashing and hacking at the elves until they were barely recognisable. The Jealous Man dismounted, dragging the horse along with the reins he crept along, his men following the exact same. They were soon upon the gates, two guards in heavy armor stood guard, but the Jealous Man simple stood and walked forward, his chin high. The guards drew their spears, but a scream escape one as they saw the horrid face of the patched man in the moonlight. Two of the Jealous Man's goons ran forward, running through the two guards with their swords before hitting them again and again with their swords. The Jealous Man stride past them, entering the palace. He glanced around the casim, taking in his surroundings before a scream was heard by him, turning he saw a women, hand over her mouth and nose as she backed away in fear. Not even a minute after the scream was heard guards came running, King Thranduil and Legolas with them as well. Legolas notched an arrow at the man, ready to release, but the Jealous Man stepped into the candle light and Legolas stepped back in dismay. The man was a mixture of skins, patches stitched onto his body with different colors and textures. His right eye was a dark brown while the left was a ghost green, both lazy and turning in odd directions. His hair was brown, neatly groomed and braided. His clothes were noble, but torn in many places. The other parts of his body were stitched together, and fingers unable to bend properly as he approached King Thranduil, gesturing to the kingdom.

"It is a lovely palace, underground, secluded from the outside world. However, when I got to find my love, none can stand in my path." He flicked his wrist, and some of his men left, going to find Kuil, but Thranduil's guards stopped them, extending their spears to them.  
>"You will turn you and your men around and leave." Thranduil ordered, voice hard and menacing, "you are not welcomed here!"<p>

"And why am I not?" The Jealous Man lunged forward, inches away from the king, "because you're scared? Because you've never seen a true elf? I have worked hard king Thranduil, worked hard to become a true elf for you, to show what a true elf should look like, should act?"

"We should look like monsters?" Legolas spoke, voice mimicking his fathers, "like spawns of Morgoth?" The Jealous Man turned his head slowly towards the prince, and in an instant his was on Legolas, hand clutching the prince's jaw and eyes examining him. The guards drew their swords, and so did Thranduil, having it ready to attack. The Jealous Man studied Legolas, his mouth open to reveal his mixture of teeth.

"You have... beautiful eyes, so... bright. Like your father, but less... old. You've see less war, less death... so young." Legolas struggled against his grip, but the grip was too strong much to his surprise. The Jealous Man lifted his other hand, revealing his long curled fingers nails, slowly bringing it up to Legolas' face, but before he could touch him, Thranduil lifted his sword towards the Jealous Man. The metal rested against the neck of the Jealous Man, eyes burning with protection.

"You will not touch him!" Thranduil hissed, trying to reassure the fear in his son's eyes.

"Oh, the father protecting his scared little boy." The Jealous Man laughed, "what are you gonna do? Slice my throat? well do it!" The Jealous Man took the blade, his head dripping with blood from gripping the blade, he turned his body to Thranduil who now stood, stupefied. The Jealous Man took the sword and slowly driving it into his throat, blood oozing out. Everyone stood, shocked and feared again from this man stabbing himself. He kept driving the sword through him, eventually getting to the hilt and was inches away from the king again.

"You see false elf." He whispered, "you cannot kill me. No one can kill... the perfect elf." There was then a scream, a female scream, and Legolas turned towards the source. He saw the guards that stopped the insane elves dead, blood covering the floor. The insane elves appeared again though, dragging Kuil with them. The Jealous Man drew the sword out of his throat, turning towards Kuil, a smile wide on him.

"Ah, my beautiful wife! Thought you could slip away hm? Well don't worry my love, you'll come home safe and sound, and we'll just forget everything that happened. Wouldn't that be nice, Anwa?" Kuil looked at him, terror filled her blue orbs. He placed his bloody hand on her cheek, smearing the crimson liquid on her. Though as they locked eyes, Kuil saw Legolas and Thranduil, their eyes terrored, but heart broken, broken that they've failed her. As she studied them, she suddenly got a spark of courage, courage that she can escape, that Legolas and Thranduil will protect her, just like they said.

"No." She breathed, turning back to the Jealous Man who lifted his eyebrows, intrigued.

"No?" He questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I will not return to you, to your dark cave where you s-skin elves! Skin them because you think they aren't worthy. My n-name is not Anwa, that was a name you gave me when you captured me! My name is Kuilestel, and I am not your wife!" Legolas stared in amazement at her, jaw wide, _her courage is greater than anyone I have ever seen. _The Jealous Man though did not admire her courage, he slapped her, she cupped her burning cheek. He lifted her chin, his nails digging into her soft skin.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE!" He hissed, so close to her that the blood from his neck began to drip onto her night gown. "YOu are my lovely wife, and you are one of the rare elves that is worthy to keep your soul. So you come back with my, sweet, sweet love." There was silence in the palace, no one knew what to do, the guards were too terrified to draw their swords, and Kuil's courage drained from her. The Jealous Man smiled, stroking her face he calmed.

"Good girl, good girl. You see, you belong with me." The guards approached, taking her and starting to drag her away. As they took her the Jealous Man turned back to Thranduil and Legolas, smiling and giving a slight bow.

"Thank you king Thranduil and prince Legolas, for taking care of my love. I shall be back to... show you the ways of what a true elf is like." He then turned and left, Kuil looked at Legolas one last time, her eyes watered, and Legolas could see the craziness already coming back to her. They left, guards quickly closing the gates behind her, and Legolas collapsed onto his knees. He stayed there, breathing heavily, his hands gripping his knees as he shook. Thranduil knelt next to his son, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close.

"... he's a monster..." Legolas exhaled, "how can he be alive! How... how can a mortal man become completely immortal?" Thranduil hushed his frightened son, trying to comfort him.

"He... is a monster like you said, and messed with the powers of the Valar against him. Kuil is probably the worst victim of this horrid creature. Fear not ion nin, for even dragons have their endings." Legolas looked up at his father, his breathing calming.

"What about Kuil?" Legolas questioned, "are we not going to help her?" Thranduil sighed, his frown long and hurt.

"We can try ion nin, we can try. I can contact Elrond and Celeborn, warning them about the Jealous Man" Legolas nodded, sighing as he stood, unsteadily making his way to his chambers. He sat on his bed, the memories coming back from what just happened. His body shook again, fear creeping in him like an elfling who can't find his parents. He was unable to sleep for the rest of the night, and so did Thranduil. Thranduil sat on his chair, drinking his wine to try and calm his nerves. _I should check in on Legolas, see if he's asleep. _Though Thranduil was unable to stand, the events of earlier still shocked him, and his sword still soaked with blood. Eventually he managed to lift from his chair, making his way to his sons room. Softly knocking on the door he opened and crept in, only to see his son asleep awkwardly on his bed, half on and half off. Thranduil smiled, walking in and carefully picking up his son and carried him to the bed, placing him down he carefully undressed his armor, leaving him in his under garments. Laying him down he brought the covers over his son. He kissed Legolas' forehead, carressing his hand he thought. _The Jealous Man could go after him, take him and skin him. Or make him crazy like Kuil, making it beyond any hope to retrieve him. _Thranduil choked back his tears, gripping his sons hand now. He stayed there for a long time, half expecting for the Jealous Man to barge into the room and try and take Legolas. Thranduil took a sharp breath, giving his son one last kiss on the forehead before leaving, closing the door lightly and making his way to his room, where he would write a letter to Elrond and Celeborn and warn them about the Jealous Man, and ask them to help rescue Kuilestel. _I promised I would protect you from him, and I will._

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologize if I gave you nightmares because of this chapter... but that's what happens when you introduce an completely insane character. So review if you enjoyed this, and I shall see you back on winter break because gods know I won't be able to write THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man updated ALL THREE OF MY FANFICS IN TWO WEEKS! I know I'm a terrible person but at least you got them now!**

**This one does have a bit of Botfa spoilers because it takes place after Hobbit**

**Also I totally forgot that Tauriel was in this story... so she's back, yay!**

**Finally to the user Ilovelove, I have been getting your reviews and love them! (Also your grandparents are terrible and if I could I would take you)**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Legolas woke, the morning light blinding him as he opened his eyes. He stretched, now realizing that he fell asleep in a different position than when he woke up. He lifted from his bed, stretching as he crossed to the bathing room, splashing water on his face he breathed heavily as memories of last night came back to him, the Jealous Man staring into him with his mixture eyes, stabbing himself with his fathers sword, Kuil... Legolas punched the mirror in front of him, the glass cracking and blood seeping into the cracks as he let out a scream of anger and pain. He rested his hand back down on the counter, seeing the glass digging into his knuckles he sighed heavily. Suddenly though his door swung open, and his father rushed towards him, gasping at the broken mirror and looked down at his sons injured hand.<p>

"We couldn't save her." Legolas only breathed, cringing from the aching pain in his knuckles. Thranduil carefully examined his sons hand, assessing the damage before wrapping his arms around him, bringing him close he tried to sooth.

"We'll get her back, but right now I need to look after you, we need to look after our people. I've sent the letters to Elrond and Celeborn, maybe Elrond might even send word to Aragorn, and the dunedain will help look, but there's nothing else we can do but pray. The Jealous Man threatened us last night, so we must prepare for what's to come." Legolas nodded against his father's chest, but replied.  
>"Shouldn't we at least look for the hideout?" Thranduil extended his arms, letting Legolas look at his father in the eye.<p>

"Later ion nin, later. Right now let's get your hand cleaned up." Legolas gave a small smile and nodded again, following his father back to his bed. Legolas sat while Thranduil opened a cabinet, taking out some tweezers and cloth he made his way back to his on. He stood in front of him, lifting Legolas' hand and carefully grasping a piece of glass and slowly taking it out, Legolas wincing at the pain. He took out the fairly good piece of glass and dropped it in a pan. Thranduil kept this method, slowly taking the glass out as Legolas would wince, sometimes letting gasps escape from the pain. When Thranduil go the last piece of glass out he then picked up the cloth, wrapping Legolas' hand and tying it. Legolas gently felt his hand as his father stood, throwing away the glass before returning to his son.

"Don't do so much training today, let your hand rest. Do you need pain medication?" His voice was soft, caring for his son who only shook his head and stood. Thranduil quietly left the room as Legolas went to his closet and took out a simple tunic and pants. He untied the laces on his shirt, taking it off awkwardly and putting the other one on just as awkward from the wound. He then took off the trousers, dropping it to the ground the put the others on, he then went back to the mirror the tie his hair back in braids. He was in a nice silver tunic and leggings, he held his chin high as he admired himself. He then parted his hair and began to braid, having difficulty from the thick cloth. Once it was done he went back into his room, seeing his clean armor situated on a holder. He lifted his hand to it, but stopped, remembering that he couldn't train and left his room.

He wandered the halls of his father, the servants and guards bowing to him as he passed by them. He reached the throne room, his father already there, lounging in his throne as he sipped on his wine. Legolas looked around his fathers kingdom, already feeling bored from the inability to train. He poured himself some wine, sitting on the steps of the throne and drinking the wine as the two went about their daily business. Soon though Thranduil called for a patrol and they came forward, the best scouts in the kingdom.

"I want you to follow the tracks of the Jealous Man," he ordered, "see where he is hiding out, but do not enter or attack the Jealous Man! Keep your distance from him, and if he spots you... run and hide." Legola watched the scouts depart, surprised to see that Tauriel was one of them, getting her things ready with the others. He stood and followed her, managing to stop her before she reached the gate and questioned. "Do you think you're ready for this?"

She gave Legolas a confident look, replying quickly. "I've had a year to recover from the battle Legolas, to recover from... him." She looked down, never able to mention the dwarf's name again after the battle, "but I have trained and learned in that time, and I've become the best scout thanks to yours and Striders help. Now I'm going to use it to save Kuil and stop the darkness that's been growing." He nodded, laughing from her strong confidence, Legolas was busy in that year after the battle as well, befriending a ranger named Strider and learning the art from the Dunedain, and learning his true name Aragorn. Tauriel placed her hand to his heart, he returned it and she left, leading the scouts of of the kingdom and into the woods. He wandered the kingdom some more, watching the guards train in the yard. The day passed and he sat with his father for dinner, eating the fine meat the hunters brought and passing the time with conversation. Legolas started to enjoy himself, until the gates opened and a riderless horse walked in. Legolas and Thranduil stood, descending to the horse where they saw a dead rider laying across the white horse, blood covering the saddle and most of the horse and rider. Thranduil pried the body off the horse and studied it, recognizing the face.

"It's one of the scouts you sent out!" Legolas gasped, kneeling next to his father who carefully looked for the cause of death; several slashes across the face and chest.

Thranduil looked back on the horse, noticing a scroll tied around the horses neck. He stood and untied it, opening the parchment he began to read.

_To King Thranduil the False,_

_I dearly hope it is Thranduil who is reading this, it would be very awkward if his horses didn't even know their way back! Anyway, my dear Thranduil, you seem to be not very acquainted with me; otherwise, you wouldn't been fool enough to try to send spies one me. This is but a warning Thranduil, the body you see was one that wouldn't have been much use, the other though have fairly good features and colors about them. Don't expect to see them again unless I attack your kingdom again (which would only be if you are fool enough to send men after me again,) and don't expect to see Anwa again, (you might want to tell you're very pretty boy that.) Farewell Thranduil, and do keep your people inside, or else the rightful elf will come and set things straight._

_From your true God_

"_The Jealous Man" _

Thranduil crumbled the paper, balling it in his fists from the anger that raged within him. Legolas approached him, staring at him with concern.

"He found them," Thranduil shuttered, "the Jealous Man... he took them." Legolas sighed heavily, fearing for the ones captured, for Tauriel.

"What do we do now?" Legolas questioned, ready to lead another scouting party to follow the Jealous Man.

However, Thranduil turned around, walking back to his throne he ordered. "We cannot do anything now, we'll just have to wait."

Legolas blinked, amazed by the answer and caught up with his father. "Nothing?" He stopped his father, facing him and blocking him from his throne, "We're just gonna do nothing while he... dismembers our best scouts, does who knows what to Tauriel?!"

Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder, staring into the young orbs he explained. "Ion nin, those were the best scouts in our kingdom, you said that yourself. If they are able to get caught by him, then who can stop him? Tauriel... she, well she hasn't been the same since the battle, and I know how to feel for her, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her now. I know you want to save Kuil, we all do, but right now we cannot do anything but protect _our _people, understand?" Legolas challenged his fathers dark, older orbs, staring into them and trying to find a loophole, but to no avail. He sighed, looking down and nodding to his fathers will. Thranduil gave his son a small smile, though Legolas didn't see it and brushed past him, going back to his throne where he gave the order to keep everyone out of the forest for the time being.

Meanwhile Kuil was dragged back to the cave that she has lived in for all her mind can remember. The Jealous Man took her back to the large cell, throwing her in he locked the door and left her, the other guards throwing the scouts they captured in the smaller cells. Kuil crawled to the back wall, curling in a ball she already felt the darkness swarm her, messing with her mind like a gas. Before she knew it she was back to her old habits; rocking, mumblings, barely eating, barely sleeping, and getting hallucinations. The scouts were tortured next to her, being trained to work for the Jealous Man, and she would do nothing to help them. The Jealous Man would visit her every night like before, acting like her escape never happened, talking to her and caressing her as she did nothing but stare into the darkness.

However, one night she as lay on the dirt floor, rhythmically clawing at the dirt; she heard one of the scouts muttering in elvish. She carefully crawled to the cage on her right, hearing the female voice go through a rhythmic chant, and recognize the voice.

"T-Tauriel?" She softly asked, the chanting stopped and silence stood for a while before Tauriel got the strength to reply.

"Yes Kuil, i-it's me." She choked on the pain that soared through her body, and felt the tears form in her eyes from it.

"W- what we're you saying?" Kuil asked again, not able to understand the elvish.

"I was s-saying a prayer to the Valar... t- to help us."

Kuil blinked, recognizing the word, but not remembering it, "Valar?"

Tauriel took a deep breath, enjoying the talk that took her mind off of the foul place. "The Valar are the lords who made Middle-earth, made us and looked after all these years. Their land, Valinor, is the home for all elves, it's where we go when we die." Kuil listened to her speak, letting the soft voice sooth her. Suddenly the door opened, the the talking ceased as one of the guards stumbled in, staggering to Tauriel's cage and opening the door. When the guard got close to Tauriel she leaped up, covering the guards mouth with one hand and using it to help snap his neck. She let him gently fall to the floor, picking up his sword she limped out of her cage, taking the lock on Kuil's cage she sliced it and opened it. Kuil couldn't move from the shock, letting Tauriel take her hand and help her up before guiding her out of the cage. Tauriel looked around at the other scouts in their cages, tempted to help them but denying and carefully escaping the dungeons. Her and Kuil carefully made their way through the dark kingdom, sticking to the shadows as Kuil now lead their way out. They went through several room, reaching a large cavern where the moonlight slipped through, and the middle held a stone slab with tables surrounding it. Tauriel studied the area, finding a hole in a close ceiling and whispering to Kuil.

"You see that stray piece of moonlight? Head there and climb the rocks round it, I'll take up the back." Kuil nodded, her mind clearing as she crept towards the exit. They were about half way there when shouts were heard and running echoed around them. Kuil began to panic, mumbling and jerking her hands again. Tauriel drew the sword, seeing that they were going to be surrounded soon.

She turned to Kuil, using her free hand to have Kuil look at her with her dark blue orbs. "Kuil listen to me, climb through the hole and look for a river, follow the river upstream towards the mountains and keep going. When you get past mountains turn and keep the mountains to your right, do you understand Kuil? Go no matter what, don't worry about me!" Kuil nodded, not fully understanding why she was saying the last part but nodded and ran. Tauriel followed her, killing the guards who tried to grab Kuil as she climbed the rocks. Tauriel defended her spot, slowly making her way up the rocks as she fought off the crazed guards. She looked up, seeing how much she had left as she saw Kuli climb through the hole, escaping. Tauriel smiled, turning back as her thoughts ran, _she made it, she'll be safe if I just keep them distracted long enough... go after the Jealous Man." _She fought, blocking and swiping at the spears and swords, but one managed to get her leg, ripping her off her rocks and onto the stone ground. She quickly stood again, whacking the head off of the one who grabbed her and kept fighting. She thinned off the guards, thinking she would kill them all before more appeared, too much for her to handle on her own. The last to come out was the Jealous Man, his eyes burning with anger as the guards surrounded her, but not attacking.

"You thought you could escape? To sneak away and go back to your pretty forest? Well I have news for you maggot, no one escapes my realm! Once I get you, you're mine!"

Tauriel claimed her breathing, smiling wide and mocking. "You say that, yet you let your wife escape, twice." The Jealous Man cocked his head to the side, but realized what she meant and came forward, past his guards and towards her. Tauriel let out a cry, lunging at him with full might, she stuck him again and again, but nothing affected him. He lifted his hand and gripped her neck, lifting her in the air and studying her brown eyes, the darkness within her.

"You have seen death, death of a love one. Oh such a pity, you would have made a good soldier." He tightened his grip around her neck, choking the life out of her as her mind drifted to pleasure thoughts, _Legolas will be fine, he has Thranduil... Thranduil was a good king, the best I could ask for, and now I got to Kili. _The Jealous Man squeezed with all his might, his nails digging into her neck and nearly decapitating her as she snapped, letting her fall to the ground.

Kuil ran and ran, climbing up the rocks by the river and ascending higher up the mountain and through. She didn't stop to look behind her, or to even slow down her pace, only kept running. When dawn came she was past the mountains, turning and following Tauriels orders, keeping the mountain to her right. She kept running, gliding across the mountainous planes through the day and to the night. When night fell she slowed to a walk, and hunger ravaged her. She looked around, finding a shallow cave she walked in the cave, picking some berries along the way and nibbling on them as she curled up, letting sleep take her. She woke the next day, the gas of her mind settling in, and she started to walk, shuffle across the land as she mumbled and jerked. She didn't stop, didn't sleep or eat or drink as her mind scrambled; however, the many days of no sleep dug into her, and on the second night of being in a forest she collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>OH man guys, I forgot about Tauriel, then I put Tauriel in again, then I killed her! I'm such a shitty writer I'm so sorry, but I'm hoping the intense story line will keep you all hooked, hopefully, like living on a prayer LIKE TAURIEL! Oh man I'm going to hell... whoops.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a quick review of what you thought!**


End file.
